Animorphs Extinction Theory: 1 the Realization
by BlackCherryWhiskey
Summary: same war, different kids. please read and reveiw. i went through the site and found this story i had forgotten about and realized i never went anywhere really with it. so i decided to clean up my numerous grammar errors.i might even continue it, who knows


Animorphs: Extinction Theory

Book 1: the Realization

August,30,2000

CHAPTER 1

Sario Rips…. I wish I had never heard of them. But sadly I have. I'm Logan, but you can call me Whiskey, everyone does. I'm the twenty-third grandchild of a Vietnam veteran, so to keep us all in order he called us by NATO code names based on birth order. Now where was I. yeah that's right, Sario rips. They suck balls for two reasons, A: I don't understand or even want to understand them, and B: their dangerous. Now we are not the Animorphs you usually here about, because we were the new kids on the block. We, like the others, were toys for Toomin and Crayak. But we were special toys. Not only did we fight the Yeerks, we had missions from these powers that be. To see if we could survive the little test they had. There were seven of us at first, not counting Caritas. So I'm gonna fill you in on the story because not all of us came out just right. It was a Saturday night. We were in various grades in high school, mostly 10th with the exception of me in the 11th and Dallas in the 8th. We had just ended the night at a party in Bellwood, and we were driving home in my van (the Rust Bucket) to a nice chill spot. None of us did hard drugs but we were celebrating the end of our summer vacation with a nice bag of nameless weed. It was me, the new Hawaiian girl Kalili, a former crushes of mine's little brother Dallas, my best friend Tyler, my protégé John, my baby sister Beth and her unnaturally cool boyfriend/resident jock Jamal(we call him Juke). We had been having fun until what I swear to this day was a giant blue egg damn nearly killed us all when it landed in the field we were smoking in. me and juke being guys attempted to shield our respective dates from harm, only to land on the ground together in an awkward position before realizing that the girls were opposite of where we both jumped. After we got back up we found something that almost made us run in terror, the only reason we didn't was because we were too scared to move. It stood there in what glory the poor thing could muster. The thing was obviously injured, for I could see it was supposed to have a tail, and more than the three legs it valiantly tried, and I do mean tried, to stand on. When it did fall, I was surprised to find Kalili, and myself, moving to help it up.

(What planet is this?) it said. When I found myself to dumbfound to answer the voice that somehow was in my head, Kalili piped up and said,

"this is Earth. Are you alright?" she asked.

(Yes. I need a moment to gather myself.) it said.

Beth walked up to it, "Is there anything we can do to help you" she asked.

(yes there is. Human.) he said pointing at me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

(I need your help) it said.

"Ummmm, sure, why not. Its not like this night is going to get any crazier is it?" I said sarcastically.

(I do not understand what you mean, but time is of the essence and I am indeed dying at the moment, so place your hand on my shoulder. I would also prefer to have the shaded ones and flame furred one to do the same.) Juke, John and Tyler being the only black guys and redhead around looked at me for guidance then reluctantly joined me in placing their hands on the creature. Then it happened, I felt very calm and tranquil, then in a split second the feeling was gone. The four of us stumbled back wondering what the heck just happened when the most bizarre thing yet to happen, happened. It started to change first into Juke but then I realized that it was my height, had long red hair like Tyler's and john's fuzzy black caterpillar mustache. I almost ran away... Until I noticed a low but growing laughter coming from Beth. What was happening? Then she fell on her ass pointing at the Alien. I noticed it then, I immediately rushed over to her and wrapped my ICP bandana around her fragile six-teen year old eyes. I was shocked to find myself staring at my own privates growing and changing shape. It was done then, it was an oddly good looking male amalgam of me and the boys. He had dark skin complexion, Johns nappy afro and facial hair, my height, twin syndrome eyes (dark-brown and dark-orange) and vamp-like pointed canines and Jukes football player build... But the oddest and yet still coolest part was that he had Tyler's dark red hair color and white scar-like birth mark stretching around his right arm. It was amazing…I had made it a note to get Dallas's sister Kelli to get me some more of this weed. But then something all too weird happened. My right arm fell clean off.

August,31,2000

CHAPTER 2

It had gotten weird. It felt very painful for a hallucination. A large black centipede swept past my feet and instead of coming back after me it went strait for my arm and ate it. Ha. This was so real, it was funny. I started to stumble backwards and felt something grab me roughly and felt a sharp pain growing in my lower back at which point i noticed a giant knife-like blade pointing out of my stomach, Then I heard a voice say," everyone get on to my ship now!" I was suddenly picked up off the ground and carried away. Weeeeeeeeee this was fun. I landed with a hard thud on a metal floor of some kind, but I didn't care, I was in a space ship and i was gonna be an astronaut. Then it all got a bit better. There was something sticking through my stomach, it felt like a long blade. I heard a voice say,

"oh my god Logan, come on Whiskey, Amanda's gonna kill me if I let you die." it paused for a moment then started screaming in a voice only my grandfather had used before. "GODDAMMIT WHISKEY STAKE AWAKE YOU WORTHLESS FUCK!" something started to pound really hard on my chest like a fist then. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" My remaining hand was lifted in another and grasped in a firm and manly grip,

"come on homie, you can't dip on me just yet. Whose gonna finish teaching me what the Juggalo family's all about." a second voice said.

"Was that John?" I said in my head. "Then the other was Beth". the last thing I remember from that night was feeling my head raise upon to a warm lap and feeling someone kissing my lips even though blood was pouring out saying,

"Whiskey please don't die, please, you haven't even asked me out yet." wait a minute, who was it this time. Was it an angel trying to give me the kiss of death? If so, then death was an awesome kisser.

I woke up at six o'clock the next day in a metal egg screaming in pain. Why, you may ask? Because I had a giant whole I my stomach, not to mention my arm was gone. To bad, I liked that arm. The first to enter was the Alien; he was in his natural form. It was strange how I did not notice the fact that he was a blue centaur with two eye stalks plus the regular ones, no mouth, and a scythe for a tail last night. He came over to me and laid his arm on my shoulder.

(you should try not to move young Whiskey; your body was terribly damaged last night. It was thanks to your sister that you are alive right now. She is strong, so strong that she pulled that Hork-Bajir's blade from you body before it could cause any more damage)

to which I immediately spazzed and jumped out of bed…..well, I tried. I fell to the floor only to be caught by the Alien.

(Save your strength young one you are still weak.) he tried to calm me but failed.

"WEAK, WEAK, I CANT FRIGGIN WALK DUDE, IM FRIGGIN PARALYZED DUDE!" I screamed while for some odd reason keeping it G-rated for the alien. Guess I didn't want him to go home and have his parents call mine screaming about what their kid just called his pops.

(yes but I have stabilized you for now, you will not die before I can heal you.) heal me? What the hell was he talking about?

(Caritas.) He said.

"What?" I replied.

(My name is Caritas, Caritas-Krevlorne-Kellsplen.) he said.

"Ummmm, I'll just call you Caritas. Sound good?" I asked. (That would be acceptable.) he answered,

"So what exactly happened last night?" I asked. (Your arm was severed by what appeared to be an Andalite Shredder beam.) he answered.

"So how does that explain the whole me being skewered on a Hork-Badgers blade?" I asked.

(You mean Hork-Bajir?) he asked in return. To which I replied with a well deserved

"whatever dude."

(It rammed its knee blade into your back, severing your spinal cord. Effectively paralyzing you in the process. I cut the blade off with my own shredder.) he said.

"And the giant centipede that ate my arm?" I asked.

(a Taxxon. They are vile creatures that live on a desert plant with little food, so it has become a genetic trait for an uncontrollable hunger.) By now I had had enough and just wanted to see my friends and sister.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

(They are outside of the ship awaiting your recovery.) he answered. With that he went to the door and left. He returned a minute later with a rusted up wheel chair that had obviously been salvaged from a lake.

"I see that within only five minutes on our lovely planet you've discovered the bargain bin. Well at least it's a nice set of wheels." I said with a chipper sense of humor for a paraplegic.

(I have no idea what bin of bargains you speak of but as your human Shorm John has said once to me, I will just "go along with it.") I reached out with my remaining arm and let Caritas help me out of the bed and into the chair. The chair worked pretty well so I didn't have too much trouble with it, even though Caritas still had to push me along out of the ship. I had a feeling I was in for a lot of lecturing about not scaring people like that. But I couldn't shake this one thought in my head. Had he said he could heal me?

CHAPTER 3

I had been screamed at, slapped on the back, hugged, and hit in the chest several times by a crying Beth. I realized that Kalili hadn't spoken to me but was talking with Caritas about something. Then my life changed forever. It was simple really, all, I had to do was put my hand on a blue box and I'd be healed.

"So why did he make you talk to me? And what's the catch?" I asked Kalili.

"Because he assumes I'm your "mate" and that you're the leader of our "herd", so therefore you would make the decision." she answered.

"What decision do I have to make?" I asked. This didn't sound good at all. I should have known this bastard wanted something.

"He wants us to fight." she said "in return for healing you, he wants us to fight whatever force attacked us." she finished.

"Why am I the damn leader huh? Why can't it be Juke or Tyler even? Why the hell does he assume I'm the leader? Just get everyone in here." Asked and demanded in a little more than a harsh tone. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that Kali." with that she left, but I swear I heard her mumble

"and I didn't deserve to be called Izzy either."

We were all there Juke, John, Kalili, Beth, Dallas, Tyler, Caritas and me. I started the conversation by saying

"okay, I call forth this meeting of the We Hate Cordelia Club, historian Dallas will now take notes while treasurer Juke keeps the peace." everyone but Caritas(who had obviously never seen Buffy the vampire slayer before) laughed then regained their postures. Good, now the ice was broken.

"Caritas has offered to restore me to health if we help fight the aliens that attacked us. Now I'm assuming we would all like a vote in this, but I would like Caritas to explain why we should help him, how the hell we possibly could and how he could heal me. Caritas, you're up." I finished. Then Caritas started speaking. (My first explanation of this "club" will be that if you don't help me then your world will fall to whatever has invaded it. The second is that I can give you my greatest weapon and the best in Andalite technology. This weapon will also heal you and without it my life support systems will not help you survive once they run out, and I do not have more with me so you will have to decide quickly. Dallas spoke for the first time since I was injured.

"What weapon are you talking about, and what does it do?" he said.

(I cannot say until I am sure you have agreed to help me, less I reveal a great secret of my race.) he said. Juke spoke next.

"Well what exactly are we fighting besides what we saw last night?" he said.

(I do not know for certain, but it must be powerful.) Caritas said.

"How so?" Beth said.

(Taxxons only work with others for food and the Hork-Bajir are a docile race.) Caritas replied.

"That son of a bitch didn't look docile when he stabbed Whiskey in the back." John said with a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

(I have to confess my confusion at that too, but never the less, I have stated my reasons for an alliance with you and seeing as Whiskey has 127 minutes and counting till my life support systems fail to recognize him as an Andalite, they will fail. You must vote now members of the We Hate Cordelia Club.) to which I replied without laughing.

"Why the hell would it recognize me as an Andalite in the first place, and why would it stop?"

(because I had administered a blood transfusion so that it would accept you, even though you have Andalite blood in your veins the Nano machines will start to destroy non Andalite material once your body expels the rest of my blood Unless by some small chance you body has adapted to my blood and started to produce more, which would have unknown effects to you. But if you wish I can turn the system off but that would decrease chances of survival.) he answered. I took two seconds to soak it all in and then addressed the group.

"Okay so I guess we're gonna vote now, I'm gonna go with the majority of the votes because I'm the only one that can gain anything from it right now. John what do you want?" now I waited to see what was going to happen.

"I've got a mom and a sister to look out for so I'm gonna have to say yes." it was going in a circle so next was Beth.

"I have to say yes because I can't lose you like we lost Zack." Zack, or Echo as we called him, was mine, hers, and Amanda's older brother. He went M.I.A. while fighting in Iraq; they had declared him dead without finding a body, just his dog tags. Beth had not let anyone but me call her by her code name since then. Being the last grandchild and the twenty-sixth one her name was Zulu. Next was technically me but since I couldn't vote I passed the torch to Juke.

"You're my homie Whiskey and the Juggalos are the only family I had left after my Granny passed and I went and got my independence. So I'm gonna ride till I die." he had been staying with us for months since his grandmother passed away and he had gotten close to me, my dad and my sisters. And I really couldn't blame him, he had nothing but his independence and the clothes he wore on his back. Next was Kalili.

"I don't have a choice do I, I mean I can't just let this all happen. Plus you guys know I love a good fight, and if Dallas goes then you know I have to or his and Kelli's parents will kick me out. So yes, I will fight." Kali was an exchange student and had been the one picked to live with Kelli and Dallas. When Dallas learned that she was a descendant of the Maori warriors and was raised with part of that heritage, he invited her to one of my Backyard matches. In which she challenged me and whipped my ass by means that I swear were cheating. I mean if a hot girl came up and started rubbing up against you in a fight, and crying when you hit her, do you think you'd win? If so then you're dead wrong. Next was Tyler.

"Whiskey, you're my best friend, and you're like a brother to me, so yeah, I'm down." I had wanted to hug him right then but obviously couldn't. Tyler had helped me out of misery several times just by being there when I needed to hit something, or someone. He was one of the only people to ever win a fight against me without cheating, with his wit and short stature he could slip behind me and knock my legs out. Last was Dallas. We all looked at him. Then he did something that he had been perfecting behind my back for years, he copied my "Jokers smile" and said

"you ask me why I should fight? I say why not, could be fun." that's what I love about the kid. He has heart. Well not literally, he has a heart condition. He was born with a mutated heart and had to have surgery on it, so now he has half a heart. That didn't stop him from doing his best in the ring. He was a soldier, like me and Beth. So that was it, we were going to do this.

"So let's do this thing alright, Caritas I guess you're the leader here so why don't you give us a proper induction into your little one man squad..." I said. I was scared. Would this healing be painful? It had to be if it was a weapon right?

(if I am correct then I have also been inducted into the we hate Cordelia Club. Am I correct?) he said. We all fell down laughing with the exception of me; I just slid down into my chair clutching the large wound in my gut.

"Sure you are Caritas." I said still laughing. Then I almost died. (and what position will I hold in the club) Tyler had laughed so much that I actually thought he had died because of the way he was on the floor not moving, the only thing that could disprove the fact was that he was roaring with laughter.

"Ummmm, why don't you be the enforcer, I don't think that Juke could handle being both that and the treasurer." when all was finished Caritas went inside of the ship and came back with the blue box Kalili had mentioned. It was shiny and blue, nothing special looking about it. But still he coveted it like a bomb waiting to go off. Then he approached me.

(Place your hand on the edge of the Escafil device.) Escafil? What kind of name was that? Still, I complied. I pressed my hand against it but all I felt was the same feeling that I had when I touched Caritas last night. Then it was gone. Hmmm, I didn't feel any different. Then with out warning Caritas pulled out his Shredder and shot a large bird out of the sky. It landed in a heap right in front of me, not dead but stunned none the less. I had seen this bird before on the news; it had escaped from the local zoo a couple years ago. It was a bearded vulture named Barry Allen, after the flash, because it was so fast no one could catch it. Caritas picked up the bird and brought it to me.

(the Escafil device has given you the ability to acquire the DNA of any living creature you touch. All you must do it make contact and focus on the creature you intend to acquire.) well, that wasn't in the job description. For the third time in two days I felt a tranquil feeling come over me as I acquired the bird. Then it was over, and I felt the animal become apart of me. (Now focus on transforming into the animal.) what happened next scarred me for life. My arm shot outward and was frozen straight; my skin looked like it was being tattooed by invisible artist. Then the tattoos flipped up and became 3-D, while my face bulged outward into a razor sharp beak. My body shrank along with my head and legs, which I could now move. Then the only good part of the experience was that while I could hear my body squishing and grinding together, I couldn't feel any pain... I was itching a little, but there was no pain. The feathers that had once been tattoos turned orange while another full wing popped out of where my arm should have been. The last thing to come was the sight and the instinct. The senses were awesome; I could still smell the Cannabis on every ones clothes. So there I was, sitting in a wheel chair with a pair of boxers on my new bird of prey body. It was all fine and dandy until the instinct got stronger. A male. Another male was in my territory. My territory had been invaded. The other male must submit and leave. If not, then he must die.

CHAPTER 4

I lunged at the other male. But landed on the ground in a heap. There was something binding my legs together, stopping me from attacking the other bird. I looked at my talons only to see a pair of boxers tangling them together. Boxers? How did I know what boxer were? Then I heard a familiar voice in my head.

(Whiskey, you must gain control of your mind before two of your hours have passed.)

"what happens after to hours?" I heard another familiar voice say.

(He will be trapped in that body forever.) the first voice said. That did it.

(How do I change back?) I said with out realizing how I said it.

(do the opposite of what you have already done and focus on your human body.) the changes went in almost the exact opposite way they did the first time, aside from the fact that my arm had somehow grown back. I would later regret not asking how that happened. I stood there, no longer crippled or armless. And naked. Ohhhhh yes, I was naked for all to see. I quickly pulled up my boxers.

(It will take time but you will eventually learn how to morph skin tight clothing and move up from there.) Caritas said. (Now the others will be given the morphing ability.) for a split second they all looked scared, but they reluctantly placed a hand on each side of the cube. After they had been given the power, they all look at where the vulture was. But the bird was gone. We all looked around and saw the bird heading for the edge of the cliff we were on, poor Barry had obviously not recovered fully and was running like the giant goofy bird he was. He tripped and fell off the edge of the cliff. We all gasped, but thankfully Barry had gotten control and had managed to take flight. (We will now have to find some other way to give you morphs.) Caritas said.

"We could go to the local zoo in town." I said.

(Then we should board My ship. I will have to repair it so that no one will notice us flying to this "zoo".) Caritas said. We had landed in the zoo in the middle of the night so to avoid questions about why we were playing tag with very dangerous animals. Caritas had lent me his shredder in case of an emergency. We thought it best to stay together seeing as we only had one shredder. The first thing to do was to decide what battle morphs we wanted.

"John?" I asked. "What do you want?" he thought to himself and then said.

"Something massive, like Bodi." everyone but me looked puzzled. Bodhisattva was the largest elephant in the zoo. After I explained this to the others John led the way to the exhibit. John was on good terms with Bodi, mainly because John mom liked to grow giant peanuts in her hopes of wining the Bellwood Super Snack inventors competition. They needed the money bad. John went up to Bodi and whipped out his nuts. Bodi extended his trunk and sniffed him. He recognized him and snatched the peanuts from his hand. John put his hand on Bodi's tusk; he went calm for a few seconds and then started nudging John for more nuts. John tossed the last of them to the massive beast and scratched his trunk saying, "see ya later bud." he got out of the pen and walked up to us and said, "he's the only one who understands me." next was Tyler.

"I'm a sucker for cats and I heard they just got a couple snow leopards." when we had gotten there he was having second thoughts.

"What's wrong Ty?" Beth asked.

"What if he tries to eat me?" he said.

"Then I'll just hit him with a shredder beam." Beth said taking the gun from me. She used to have a crush on Tyler, but it had developed into more of a comradery. The animal was asleep. And Tyler had acquired it easily, too easily. Then I remembered something from science class. Leopards were some of the only animals in the world who would actually feign sleep.

"Tyler get out of there now!" too late, it was on him. And Beth being the little soldier she was on the leopard with perfect aim. The leopard flew back with a perfect back-flip. Tyler scrambled out of the cage and hugged Beth's legs.

"Thank you, you are my goddess." Kalili looked really scared so I skipped her and went myself.

"I think we should give Caritas the gun for now Beth." I said.

"Why?" she asked sadly. I simply said,

"Because we're going to the polar bear exhibit next."

CHAPTER 5

so there I was. Sitting on a chunk of ice, in 98 degree weather, waiting for a giant white fuzzy bear to come along and play tag with me. Its name plaque said Koonda, which at this point I was assuming was some Eskimo name meaning "Bear with claws of steel". The bear came out of nowhere, sat right beside me on the ice and looked at me. He was massive. I was damn near about to piss my pants. I moved a little to the left and the bear did the same. I moved to the right, Koonda followed. I thought this was interesting so I stood up. To my amazement, so did the polar bear. He stood about 7 feet tall. He looked at me kinda funny, like he was trying to intimidate me. I looked him in the eye and reached my hand out. He did the same with his paw. I put my hand on his chest; he put his paw on my shoulder... The out of nowhere I heard,

"hey look at that, it's the bear whisperer!" Koonda broke out of the acquiring trance slammed down hard on the ground and roared at John, who had yelled at us. John Ducked behind Beth saying, "Ahhhhh, shoot it, shoot it!" I put my hand on the bear and he calmed him self, turned around and walked away from me. When I was out of the exhibit I turned around and looked back at the bear. He looked at me with a cold stare. For some odd reason I felt I had gained the bear's respect. I smacked John hard on the head and said,

"don't you ever pull any shit like that again, you hear me?" feeling confidant of my animal magnetism I looked at Kalili, she returned my gaze and said,

"where did you learn to do that? That was amazing." I replied by saying,

"just an old trick I picked up from a man with one foot." Beth smiled at that. She knew I had spoken of our grandfather. A cold harsh man, with a stare that could have made your eyelids close just to hide your eyeballs from the glare. "So how you feel about going next Kali?" I asked.

"I saw a cool looking cat on the way here that looked mean enough to kill me for no reason." she answered.

"Sounds fun." I said. Within five minutes we were there. "A cougar, nice choice." I said. She got into the cage and the cougar was snarling at her. I think I fell in love with her after what she did next. She walked straight up to it and dodged the swipe it took at her and bitch-slapped it across the muzzle. It backed down, and she pinched its ear. It went calm then stayed still while she got out of the cage.

"How did you do that?" Juke asked.

"I work here part time as a volunteer; I learned some nifty little tricks... Right now that puma thinks he's not getting lunch tomorrow." she answered.

"What! You cheated. Again." I said. "That's not fair!" to which she simply said,

"Alls fair in love and war." Dallas was up next. We were at the African Cape buffalo's cage. The only problem was that Juke bet him he couldn't jump down from the top of the cage and land on the behemoth's back. Dallas being Dallas happily accepted the challenge. So now I was watching a Cape buffalo swing a slightly over weight boy around on his back. Dallas had acquired the animal but it did not go into a trance like the others did. It was trashing about and had now thrown Dallas into the cage wall. He got up, half limped and half ran out of the cage, went up to Juke and said,

"You owe me twenty-five bucks." Juke wanted to go next but Beth beat him to it.

"I want something with a little bite, you know? Something nobody would think of. How about a Hyena?" I could tell John tried to stop himself from making the worst joke ever. But it was to no avail.

"But wont that mean you'd be the laughing stock of the entire team?" everyone just stared and felt pity that he didn't have that kind of self-control. I hugged him and stroked the side of his head for dramatic effect, then said,

"its okay my little prince, I laughed in my mind, heart and soul. Don't you let them bring you down this day, for there will be others." everyone laughed at that.

"Thanks for the save man." John said.

"Don't mention it." I said in return. Beth had gotten into the cage and was staring a large female spotted hyena in the eyes. Then out of nowhere it was knocked on the ground. I turned to look and saw Juke holding the shredder.

"What did you do that for?" Beth said without being exactly mad.

"I got scared. The hyena has the strongest bite pressure out of any animal in the world; it would have killed you if it got a hold of you." Beth looked surprised at his knowledge. She didn't think he was that smart, so she smiled at him and claimed her prize. Last was juke. He was a running back for our high school, so naturally he wanted something fast. They had fast animals but one in particular caught his eye. It was a bit bigger than a regular cheetah and had a much cooler coat, stripes instead of spots and a medium length mane from its crown to its shoulder blades. Juke climbed into the cage and looked for the King Cheetah that was supposed to inhabit the habitat. I saw it first. It came up over the rocks that were placed around its den. It stalked up and down the small mountain waiting for Juke to make his move. When Juke least expected it, the cheetah darted for him with lightning speed. Juke just waited until the big cat was close to him and then jumped out of the way, causing the animal to crash into the cage wall behind him. It was stunned for a moment the it got up and started to snarl and limp around, licking its left fore-paw. I saw a look on Jukes face that looked like shame. Being the fastest guy on the team tends to make you respect others that can match or even outmatch your own speed. And he had caused this great creature an injury that would hinder it for a time. With extreme care not to frighten the animal any more, Juke slowly reached his hand into his pocket and retracted it with a double cheese burger from McDonalds. The Cheetah sniffed the air. And as Juke unwrapped and held out the burger, the beast creeped closer to him. Juke dropped down onto one knee and let it reach him. When it did, he fed it the burger and ran his hand down its spine, sending the wounded cat into a trance while he acquired it. Juke pulled out another burger and left it with the King Cheetah and returned to us outside of the pen.

"Did you have those in your pocket all night man?" Tyler asked.

"Well we were interrupted by a giant blue egg from outer space so I didn't get a chance to eat them." we were done. All of us that needed morphs had them. Then the worst thing happened.

"Hey you, kids. What are you doing here? The Zoo is closed." a security guard yelled out to us. Then a second voice said something I didn't expect.

"Andalite Bandits? I thought they were on the other side of the continent? The Visser is going to be pissed at us if they get away. Kill them!" we ran into the aquarium and pulled the doors closed. "John, Tyler, Kalili. You're with me. Beth, Juke, Dallas. You're with Caritas. We'll meet outside. COME ON PEOPLE, WERE IN A WAR NOW, LETS MOOOOVE!"

CHAPTER 6

While Caritas's group left out the other side, my crew started their new morphs. John grew larger than a car and fell onto his stomach while his tusk grew out of his face. At this point in the transformation he looked more like a walrus than an elephant. I looked at Tyler as he opened his mouth to reveal a large set of teeth. He grew red fur that faded to a purplish color all over his body and fell on all fours. I turned surprised to see that Kalili was almost finished except for the fact that her arms and legs had yet to change. It was even more amazing than the fact that I looked like a yeti myself due to all the white fur on my body. Her morph wasn't random, it looked really cool. The changes didn't happen at random, but they seemed to shuffle down her limbs. All of a sudden my sight went black. It didn't take long to figure out that instead of changing, my eyes just disappeared before the polar bear eyes came into the conclusion. The instinct hit me like a freight train. I smelt three scents that did not belong here. I did not belong here. The others must leave before I could leave. If I must kill, then I will kill. I heard loud snarling. Two creatures were fighting. I must be smart. Wait till it is done and take the victor while he is weak. I then heard a loud new bizarre sound. A large creature I could not overcome was making a fuss with its body smashing around the area. The first two creatures rolled on the ground growling and roaring. I suddenly heard a voice in my head.

(LEAVE MY HOME FUZZY ONES!) That was enough to snap me back into control. But unfortunately, it was not enough to snap John out of it. He charged me with the full strength of the elephant and pinned me to the wall with out crushing me or stabbing me with his tusk. (I SAID LEAVE MY HOME NOW!) Was the last thing the elephant mind said that night.

(JOHN GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF MAN. THE MORPH IS IN CONTROL AND YOU NEED TO GET IT BACK! COME ON MAN, YOU CALLED ME FUZZY! WOULD THE ELEPHANT KNOW WHAT THE HELL THE WORD FUZZY IS, LET ALONE HOW TO SAY IT?) that did it. John still had me on the wall but said In thought speech, ( Shit, Whiskey what's going on here?)

(no time to explain, we need to break the wonder twins apart and get the fuck outta here!) John let me go and we turned towards Tyler and Kalili.

(want the chick or dude?) John asked me.

(I'll take Tyler, he's smaller.) I replied.

(you pussy.) John said.

(I am what I eat John.) I countered.

(whatever, lets do it.) he said as we turned to face Tyler and Kalili.

Chapter 7

John rushed them at about mid speed. they broke apart and went to separate corners. Tyler launched at me while Kali did like wise with John. john caught her in midair with his trunk and held as she clawed his trunk violently. I met Tyler in full force, pinning him to the ground. I didn't put my full weight on him, just enough to keep him still. (Ty, listen to me man. I need you to chill. If you want to live then you need to get in control and stop trying to hurt us and attack the bad guys. you understand me Red?) He hated when I called him Red. Just another reminder of the fact that he had the reddest hair vie ever seen and could put Carrot-Top to shame.

(God damn that sucked. I was planning on going all macho and getting control of the leopards instincts. for just once I'd like to be a bad ass!) Tyler said jokingly. (Did you call me Red?) He asked.

(Nope, I sure didn't.) I replied quickly.

(Thought so bitch.)

(John have you got Kali under control yet?) I asked.

(Ask her yourself.)

(Kalili, how you feeling?) I asked trying to be a gentlemen.

(I'll be fine, just didn't expect to be that overwhelmed. Are we all ready?)

(Yeah, i think so. We should try and get Around the guys outside. they've already seen us so there's no point in being subtle about it, Caritas should have gotten there by now and warmed up the ship.)

(ummm, how are we gonna get out of here?) Tyler asked. It was a good question.

Kalili spoke next. (I might have an idea.)

Five minutes later we were all in position. It was kind of funny how we looked. John had Kalili and Tyler on his back and head respectively while I was guarding the back.

(Now!) we charged out the bared up door and straight into the first major fight of our war. John slammed into a group of humans. they went flying as I smacked at the ones who tried to rush us from the back. At this point i was wondering if there even were aliens aside from Caritas on Earth. that's when i saw it, it looked like an anthro-morpic t-rex with razor blades on it. It was eight feet tall and had giant dinosaur feet with a crazy looking harness on its chest. in the harness it had all sorts of knives and guns, one of which i recognized as an Andalite shredder beam. the last thing i noticed was that while it had a blade on its right knee, it had a scorched nub on the left. (what the FUCK is that thing?) i asked the others privately.

(That would be a Hork-Bajir. In fact, that's the bastard that stabbed you last night!) John said as we all turned to look at the thing that had mutilated me the night before. By now the humans had all run away to avoid certain death, even the ones with the modified Shredder beams. i crept closer to the Hork-Bajir and then rose up on my hind legs and stared eye to eye with it.

(why are you attacking the human race, have they done something to you? why are you working with the Hork-Bajir and Taxxons? answer my question or we will destroy you.)i said trying to intimidate the creature who i outstood by at least a foot. It didn't work. He, or rather she as i could now tell, looked up at me with her arms crossed and tail waving in the air nonchalantly.

"you are either the dumbest or the most ignorant Andalite in existence to not know about the very species who has plagued you for at least thirty years. but just for the fact that it amuses me i will entertain this charade. We are the Yeerks. we travel the cosmos looking for suitable and numerable races to shall we say "add" to our empire. And this happens to be the next planet to join our ranks."

before i could ask the next question she lunged out at me and put a slice across my stomach. the polar bear was already worked up and it barley felt it. i came crashing forward onto the monster with all my might and knocked her to the ground. she pulled a dagger from her harness and started to rapidly stab me, quicker than i could register. only when i saw the blood matted fur literally flying did i decide it would be a good idea to move off of her. when i did she tried to come back after me only to be tackled by Kalili and spent the next five minute fending off attacks from Kali and Tyler before it came to a stand still with Tyler's back leg slashed open and the last foot of Kali's tail being severed. john had stepped in for a little while but couldn't maneuvered himself well enough to get any hits in before the Hork had brought him to his knees with her elbow blades. she now stood with her back to john, her foot on Kali's neck, a modified shredder beam pointed at Tyler and a large sword pointed at me.

"i have long wanted a morph-capable host but i cannot claim one with out putting myself at a disadvantage. it appears we are at a standstill for the moment. how will we ever pass the time by?"

(i have more questions. will you indulge them or will we make this harder for you?) i was trying to negotiate with her but i wasn't sure it was working.

"an ample request. i accept your terms. ask your questions."

(why do you need other races to add to your own?) Kalili asked my next question for me.

"yet another ignorant swine." she said, slowly crushing Kali beneath her foot. "I suppose you were as humans say "raised in a barn". we Yeerks are parasitic race, as in we need host to survive. without them we are just the equivalent of human slugs. we are gray, blind, mostly deaf and can't survive long out side of a liquid substance."

i inched forwards a tiny bit, hoping not to provoke her more.( who are you personally? your name, rank and your serial number."

"Kaban 7784. rank of Visser. number 13." she responded with a cold tone.

(how can i kill you? what are your weaknesses?) i asked hoping for a miracle.

(a lil forward with that one aren't you?) john asked me.

"are you serious? do you seriously not know anything about who you fight?" she asked with genuine shock on her face. when none of us answered her she spoke again, "you are serious."

(very, no more games. answer my question.)

she looked like i had just kicked her dog. "we survive off kandrona rays. it is a radiation carried by the pools of my home world. we have an abnormal weakness to the brand of human food called oatmeal. it grants us immortality but at the cost of our sanity. i have had enough of this i will simply take you home world Andalites, then i will have thousands of morph capable host at my disposal!" she lifted her shredder beam at me and prepared to fire. she also forgot to check and make sure john was still immobile. he raised his front legs up and came down on the Yeerk. his front leg smacked her head but otherwise he didn't kill her. she fell to the ground. out cold.

(nice hit John! Is she dead Whiskey?) Tyler asked.

(I don't think so. she's not a problem right now. we need to get out of here and back to Caritas so we can tell him what we've found out.) suddenly a voice popped into my head.

(Whiskey? its Dallas. have you guys gotten clear yet?) wow this thought speech thing is pretty nifty.

(yeah, when we get to the ship I'll have some news for you guys about why Earth is being invaded.)

(good hurry up, were almost there now.)

(right, we'll see you then homie.)

(AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

(DALLAS!) I heard Caritas yell.

(Caritas what the fuck just happened?) I yelled out to him.

(Dallas has been hit with what we now know as Dracon beams. all he needs to do is demorph and he will do fine. But you must not worry about this now, you must return to the ship with what you know since i am to distracted to listen. Hurry please!)

(Shit, okay everybody demorph and lets go on foot for a bit.) as we all did i took another look at Kalili. she was really good at this morphing thing. i watched as she went upright and her body went from cat-shaped to cat-like. her long dark hair came flowing out of the top of her hair and for some odd reason it weaved into the braid she had in her hair earlier. she stretched her arms above her head and she yawned. i heard an all to familiar sound as i turned to look at Tyler. it was his naked girl laugh. it didn't really sound like a laugh more than it did, "heh heh hehehehehehehehe". i knew what this laugh obviously meant. i turned back to Kalili to see that her breast had finished morphing along with the rest of her body. she opened her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"John! Tyler! turn the fuck around!" as they did so she held her arms over her chest and across her legs dividing point. I just stared at her eyes and mouth open. hey, i didn't hear her say whiskey turn around did you?

"what the hell Whiskey! close your eyes and turn around for Fuck sake!" She yelled.

I did so and we waited until she said it was cool. She had gone inside one of the staff houses and got us some clothes. She her self was wearing a t-shirt and black jeans with no shoes. She got me and the boys some skintight clothes. I got a pair of ACDC pajamas with a wife beater. John got a skintight shirt with a pair of shorts and Tyler got a Metallica shirt and skinny jeans. After we got dressed and prepared to leave Kali went over to the passed out Yeerk and crouched next to it. then she got up and came back to us as we started walking.

"what was that about?" I asked her.

"I acquired her, she fucked us up pretty bad so how about we turn it back on them?." she responded. before i could walk away she grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear, "next time why don't you buy me dinner before you stare at me like that?". Did she just ask me to ask her out?


End file.
